Omedetou Tanjoubi, Inuyasha
by LuClipse85
Summary: (Title translation: "Happy Birthday, Inuyasha") Kagome tries to get Inuyasha the perfect gift for his birthday. Hey, what's Sesshomaru doing here?


(A/N: Real quick, this was actually the third fanfic I had posted when I first joined this site, however, because it was in script/chat format it got removed. Although I wonder about that because there are several fics that are in that format and have been up for years...anyway, I ain't worried about that. I've decided to repost this in the correct format because it really enjoy this, and I know someone out there does too. So, I present to you, Omedetou Tanjoubi, Inuyasha! Mou Ichido. Enjoy again!)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? Fine! I don't own Inuyasha! There! I said it! BUT MIROKU'S STILL MINE!

( I kidnap him and run off)

"SANGO-SAMA!!"

(Sango slaps me upside the head with her hiraikotsu. I fall over, she flings Miroku over her shoulder and storms off.)

"Tryin' to steal my man like you crazy!" Sango muttered.

"I just love the view from back here!" Miroku said with a perverted grin.

"Enough of that, Miroku!" Sango grinned seductively and whispered with a seductive tone, "Save it for the honeymoon tonight."

"Oooh!"

WAAAHHHH!!!

This is a really short story that was originally created for my best friend, Micki-chan, better known around here as Tueske Koenami. (Hey girl!)

Enjoy! Review, onegai shimasu!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

****

Omedetou Tanjoubi, Inuyasha!

Kagome was at the mall shopping in Electronics Boutique looking for the perfect gift for Inuyasha's birthday. Unfortunately, she was having a tiny little bit of trouble.....

"What do you mean you don't have the Inuyasha video game for PS2?!" She exclaimed loudly.

The cashier tried to calm her down. "I'm sorry, Miss, but it's sold out everywhere! There isn't a single story in all of Tokyo that hasn't sold out."

"But you don't understand, this is for my friend! He's been looking forward to it for so long! I need to get this game for him! He has serious anger management issues, believe me!"

Thinking something might've been available, the cashier did an inventory check of each of their branches to see if even one copy was available.

"I'm really sorry, Miss. Every one of our branches is sold out." The cashier spoke with regret.

Kagome looked away from her, disappointed, when she saw a young man walk out of the store carrying a whole stack of Final Fantasy games and merchandise in his arms.

And on the very top was a copy of the Inuyasha PS2 game!

Immediately, Kagome ran after him!

"Hey! Hey, you! I need that game!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back at Inuyasha's place, he sat on his couch glaring at the television. Kagome had left hours ago to go get his present and the damn wench was taking too long! He sprawled out on the cushions and glared up at the ceiling, huffing. Inuyasha wore a loose white T-shirt that had the logo of his show on the front and an image of him with the tetsusaiga and Kagome beside him on the back and red Tommy Hilfiger shorts that went past the knees. It was a gift from Ms. Hamasaki (if you've heard "Dearest", then you'll catch on) back at the studio.

"Where the hell is she?! She should've been here three hours ago!" Inuyasha griped.

"Oh stop complaining, Inuyasha. Kagome's probably just taking a while trying to decided which gifts are best for you." Sango spoke up, wishing he would shut up.

"Keh." Inuyasha said.

" What is that? Your catch phrase, Inuyasha? WHOA!!"

"Pay attention, lecher!"

"I am not a lecher, Shippo! I simply play one on TV."

"That ain't what you told me a few minutes ago, Miroku." Sango flatly pointed out.

She was hinting at the red handprint on Miroku's left cheek as he sat on the floor close to the TV screen playing Street Fighter Alpha with Shippo. They'd been playing for the last two hours, and Miroku was getting his butt kicked! Well, for the last half of the first hour he was, all because of Shippo's brilliant strategy of continuously using Chun-Li and Spinning Bird Kick, which caught Miroku's undivided attention as he stopped and stared at her thighs and panty shots. Needless to say he got whupped every time and he didn't catch on until the score was already 33-0. Miroku made a comeback when he finally focused and soon the score was 35-22. Sango cheered in a half-sarcastic way when he finally stopped looking up Chun-Li's dress.

When the little get-together started, Sango and Miroku had played the game for a half-hour before she retired undefeated and let Shippo have a turn. She had done the same thing Shippo did but used all the girls and saved Chun-Li for last. When Miroku played against Shippo, Sango couldn't help but crack up at how he had such a one-track mind when it came to pretty women. She watched in amusement as they played; Miroku moving every which way with his character, struggling to get the upper hand and Shippo just sitting there calmly, grinning victoriously while operating his character with ease.

Shortly after, the doorbell rang to "Change the World", then again to "Grip!".

Inuyasha answered, "Oi! It's open!"

Kagome walked through the door, slightly bruised and bandaged. Mousily, she greeted Inuyasha. Everyone else asked what happened to her.

Inuyasha went off when Kagome explained the situation at the mall. "WHADIYA MEAN YA COULDN'T GET MY GAME?!?!?!!!"

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you so much for caring!" Kagome retorted sarcastically. "Look, I tried, I REALLY tried my best to get your game, Inuyasha! But they were all sold out everywhere! Even on the internet!"

"And you beat up some guy to get his copy, Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome stood up straight and spoke with a dignified tone, hiding the truth, "Not 'beat up', Sango! We just had a heated negotiation as to the ownership of the game."

"You just had a serious smackdown is what happened." Inuyasha muttered, bitterly.

Miroku spoke up while playing the game, "Lady Kagome risked hospitalization for your gift, Inuyasha! The very least you could do is show some gratitude! AHH! QUIT IT!!"

"Well get your eyes off her butt, Miroku! That's right, Inuyasha," Shippo sided with Miroku, "I mean just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you're guaranteed a present! HA! LOSER!"

"AWW, DAMMIT!" Miroku hollered in frustration.

Inuyasha stomped back to the couch and plopped onto the cushions, arms and legs crossed while frowning at the beige carpet. He turned towards Kagome to complain more when he saw her frustration, and tears forming. His face softened as he had a change of heart.

Inuyasha sighed, then spoke softly to Kagome, "Well, if they were sold out, there ain't nothing ya can do about it." He looked up at her with a little smirk. "Thanks for trying anyway, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and hugged Inuyasha, giving him a little kiss on the cheek. Inuyasha could feel his face turning several shades of pink.

"Omedetou Tanjoubi, Inuyasha." Kagome purred to him.

"AWWWW!" Miroku, Sango and Shippo exclaimed. "Ain't they cute?" Miroku commented.

A knock on the door was heard. Miroku is requested to answer but is too busy with his game......getting his butt kicked again. (Since I suck at Street Fighter, so does Miroku! Haha!) Kagome answers it.

Sesshomaru! (Fluffy! - "Stop callin' me that!)

Kagome starts to slam the door, when Inuyasha sees a bag in his half-brother's hand and a black eye on him.

"What's in the bag, Fluffy?" Inuyasha firmly inquired.

"See for yourself, little brother." Sesshomaru hissed, demeaningly.

Sesshomaru tossed the bag at Inuyasha's face, luckily he caught it with his right hand before it hit him. Inuyasha held his position as his hand felt the bag, feeling a small thin square inside it. A split-second later the hanyou ripped the bag apart.....

You could've just took it out the bag, idiot. Sesshomaru thought, teardropping.

....and took out the square inside, leaping for joy!

"MY GAME! MY G- Hold up! How the hell did you get this, Sesshomaru? Kagome said it was sold everywhere! Internet included!"

Sesshomaru explained, "I was lucky enough to come across the last copy of your simple game inside the electronics game store back at the university; I decided to get it for you while I was on my way to pick up my Final Fantasy merchandise at the mall. I would've left it for someone more deserving but Rin reminded me it was your birthday. So if you must thank someone, thank her."

Inuyasha turned his eyes to the side, contemplating over whether he should say thank you or not anyway.

"Strangely though, I was walking outside the store to meet up with Rin, when all of a sudden this idiot broad of a human attacks me and tried to, as you would put it, "jack my frickin' game"!" Sesshomaru continued.

Everyone paused what they were doing and brought their attention to Kagome, Sesshomaru glaring at her. Kagome looked up at him, grinning stupidly.

She chuckled nervously, "Sorry, Flurry-sama."

Sesshomaru teardropped, "Why do people keep calling me that?!"

::End::


End file.
